Brawl in lushan
by Preteenboy1208
Summary: Tigress , Po can they stop this villain again , based on some future timeline
1. Chapter 1

For last one hour it is feeling quite boring for me, in this flight clearly I have none to interact with, Tigress has shifted to her intellectual mode, she is now reading a book on quantum physics, her eyes are still doing the reading though occasionally they are also surveying the perimeter. Flustered, I decided to empower my weak observational skills; suddenly I felt a whisper "Don't stare at him like this; I know you will be just making a fool out of yourself if you tread on this stupefying stupid path".

I retaliated "As if you are female Sherlock Hound? What can You tell about him?"

It took her mere seconds "Firstly he is a peacock and an wealthy one he is wearing a 250$safari suit

He invests in real estate as you can see that he has marked the share price of the bigshots and was telling someone over the phone to hold certain shares when he was waiting in the queue to board.

He must be a fitness freak as he has virtually zero fat deposition while he is a heavy eater', yes he is a heavier eater than me for sure ;in this flight he has ordered tea three times , once with snacks.

This is my tigress , she has very sharp observational powers and very sharp brain though she is a great martial artist but her profession is the university math teacher and now little about me I am Po her "nincompoop"(according to her) husband running the best continental restaurant in Hongkong. Though a cook by profession, I am always interested in travelling and wherever my extraordinary better half accompanies me we seem to run in adventures which is just a topping on our trips.

Our plane landed in nanchang city, hot temperature welcomed us; tigress stated "well let the altitude increase then we will get some respite". Lushan is a very renowned hill station, and I already braced myself for the exquisite scenic beauty that waits for me. We thought about taking some refreshment In the airport canteen . when we were almost finished, The gentleman "the peacock of the plane" came to us and said are you guys Nan, jiu or Lush? I was astonished; is he mentally unstable? But tigress calmly answered "Lus". Then I figured it out Nan=Nanching, Jiu=Jiugiang and Lush=lushan. He introduced himself as Mr. Shen and after pleasantries he came to the issue; hey can I come with you ; I will pay my share, I am in a little bit problem; my company cab driver didn't turn up so please? Tigress said it is ok ; The peacock took a sigh of relief; he said Lushan is two hours drive from here ; thank you young couples do not accommodate oldies like me generally; I retorted well we are a tad extraordinary. It drew a chuckle from him. Tigress asked him are you also going for change or a business trip? Mr. Shen answered, business trip only, I am going in search of some orchids, I am a partner in the Thunderbolt chemicals, Gongmen city ,my partner Dr. Ringo is already in lushan for one week . "So you deal in perfumes?" I asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am currently heading the department , I have a Masters in Botany though is a phd and he is the CEO."

We took a cab; Mr .shen didn't have many luggages ; he only had a briefcase and a laptop bag;

He took the front seat besides the driver we occupied the back seats. The rest of the trip went eventless and then we took a stop near the bridge on the river yangzete. It is not very cold here;

ordered a soft drink and offered us; we accepted gladly; suddenly I heard some military people saying something about an accident , Tigress gave me a gentle push, indicating that we should enquire ;, also joined us. What we have heard is the story of yesterday. A man was killed in an freak accident ;an abrupt stone fell on his cab and it went down the gorge killing him in the way. Though the driver is alive and escaped injuries by jumping out.

Tigress said in a sad tone " This is called destiny; the man was destined to this fate; only a single stone and the person is gone." Mr. Shen added "one chance in a million. This fellow was so unlucky."

We started off again; said in a concerned tone to the driver "Keep Your eyes open boy. By the way which hotel you have booked?".I answered Hotel Snow view. He retorted "It is a good hotel; I will be staying at the rest house. Your hotel will be the first one on our way , I will drop you there." Tigress asked "You must be quite familiar with this place?" Mr. Shen gloatingly said "This is my 7th visit in Lushan, I know it like the backside of my wing."

We reached hotel "Snow view "at 11.30 in the day; though rains have set in, it is not raining now but the overcast weather might sabotage our snow viewing from the Hotel itself. Mr. Shen bade us goodbye and he asserted "This is a small town; so it is quite probable that we may meet again; see you soon." Then the cab drove off. After checking in I tried my luck in snow viewing from the window of our room but the freaking clouds have eclipsed the awwseoome "snow thingys".

Our room had a double bed cot ,a furnished almirah and dressing table; even the water heater in the bathroom was brand new. After lunch we went out to take a stroll, the clouds were gone and the sun has shone up. We figured out that the hotel owner was an ox , Mr. Bibra , people from many species have settled down here, mostly are oxen, some are tigers and some red pandas; In our hotel most visitors are foreigners; other than us there is only another mandarin boarder in the hotel, when his chopsticks slipped off from his hand during the lunch he yelled out "cao", he is a red fox.

As both of us were treading the hilly path; to our dismay fogs started surrounding us;something bright and colourful peeked out from the fog. When we came closer we saw the source of it, a german shepherd dog wearing a yellow jeans pant and red pullover smiled at us. He was carrying a digital Cannon camera ; I greeted him "Nice day for colour." He smiled back, "Yes you can say that ;here mother nature has shown her efficiency as a painter and sculptor, colour is an essential part of this place."We introduced ourselves to him; He said "I am Helmut Ungar. I am a pro-photographer and I hail from Germany. Nice to meet you." Suddenly Tigress asked him "have you heard about that accident?" He answered after a deep sigh " Yes , boarded the rest house with me, I saw him in the hospital, infact those people called me from hospital after some military personnel had brought him to the hospital, the driver in fact gave the information to the military people and sought their help."

We came back to the hotel only to find waiting for us, he looked like a broken and defeated man, though he composed himself up he said "The victim was my partner , I will be going back, but I have a request for you, you have left your visiting card in the cab Ms. Tigress Ping, I am familiar with your hobby , you cracked the case of seven dragons with in no time; so my request is will you please look into this matter?". Tigress said "Look , I donot think foulplay or sabotage was there, but if I get something I will let you know." With this assurance left for the airport.

We headed back to our rooms, I was thinking suddenly Tigress asked me "Want to meet Helmut?"

Yes, was my answer, "Then we should leave for the rest house, and catch up with helmut at once."

After reaching rest house we visited Helmut, Tigress's visiting card silenced the rest house employees, her fame after solving that seven dragon case has reached in the seventh heaven.

Tigress gave him the visiting card and said "Can you shed some light on this matter?"

He answered "That artefact, he bought it from some local dealer turned out to be a rare specimen, he used to keep it in his coat's front pocket; he believed it was a good omen for him, as far as I am concerned that thing was not recovered, Tigress gave him the visiting card and said "Can you shed some light on this matter?"

He answered "That artefact, he bought it from some local dealer turned out to be a rare specimen, he used to keep it in his coat's front pocket; he believed it was a good omen for him, as far as I am concerned that thing was not recovered, his body has been sent to Gongmen city to his family along with is belongings, it wasn't there." "Well that is an easy problem, the driver or the military people might have taken it from him." I answered. "But local people are very honest here, they won,t do such a thing" Helmut refuted me. "Then it is still remaining at the accident spot" added tigress.

Helmut nodded in agreement; Tigress asked her final question" You told me that artefact was quite valuable but how did he knew that ?" "Quite simple, after purchasing it he went to local art institute to crosscheck its authenticity."

We returned back to our hotel, Helmut made us good coffee, so we settled for some snacks only; while we were eating, the fox sat in front of us and mildly addressed us "Are you from Hongkong?"


	2. Chapter 2

We affirmed , and then he said "It is so nice to see fellow Hongkongers , for some time I am living in the USA , it is always good to be near around home folks." We nodded in agreement, he introduced himself as some Mr. Chen, he owns an export business in New York.; We introduced ourselves , He become awestruck to learn that my wife is the famous "Tigress-the solver of seven dragon case". He told us "You must have heard about the freaky accident, so unlucky; Dr. Ringo was a nice man he bought the artefact from me with a very handsome amount, I just can't believe that such a man had to go through such ill fate. The artefact was of some Tibetan god"

We went back to our room, I figured that Tigress the famous three folds on tigress's forehead had been formed, she is thinking about it seriously, she open up her favourite blue scrapbook and took her hb pencil. Then she said "Ok Po, I am going to take a short q&a session with you,."

Q: Name the persons one by one whom we have met today?

A: , Helmut and Mr. Chen.

Q: Their professions?

A: is partner of late of Thunderbolt chemicals. Helmut is a pro photographer and Mr. Chen has export Business.

Very good Po, remind me to give you an encouragement kiss in the night, now do we have any info on Mr. Ringo's family background? We can google thunderbolt chemicals.

Google can be very much useful ,these days, we got life history of , he was a bigshot in his field, started the multimillion company from mere scrathes, but his family life was sad, his only son went missing at the age 13 , when his wife died. He spent the rest of his life as widower.

Tigress muttered "interesting."

In the next morning the sky was clearer , we went out to venture the town of Guling after a heavy breakfast, we came by Helmut, he wore a disoriented look, he recognized us and said " Yesterday I missed out something . There is also an occult lived with us, he knew how to read palms and he predicted everything correctly about 's past, disappearance of his son, death of his wife and asked him to take precautions as his luck was treading through a tough time. This occult's name is Dr. Xiang, he is a phoenix, lately also was depressed and saddened by something ;he was in a pitiable state.

My bad I had forgotten to mention earlier."

Tigress asked" Can we meet this ?"

Helmut answered ' Won't be a problem, he will be back tomorrow evening itself."

We walked back after bidding Helmut goodbye, suddenly Tigress went for a cab, we got in and asked the driver to take us to art institute. After reaching there Tigress asked the driver to wait , we went inside the institute, it was a fully furnished workspace enabled with all modern electronic amenities ,;A pig lady in a traditional Chinese robe came to greet us, Tigress asked if is available?

The pig said the chief curator is little sick today, I am Liu Pim asst. curator,how can I help you; Tigress asked her " Recently a came to you to evaluate some artefact, can you tell us something about the artefact as it is a quite a news here? " The lady told us ' well that artefact was unique and priceless, the man paid only $2000 for it. It is of a Tibetan god named Yamantak. Come with me I will show you a specimen.' She guided us through the corridor to a room filled with ancient artefacts, she took a weird looking idol, an idol with 9 heads and 34 hands and around 4 inch in height. The lady said the persons yamantak was around 2inches , made of pure gold and the eyes were made of rubies ; in Tibetan culture yamantak is an bad omen,I also heard about the accident, it is quite unnerving and suddenly people have taken an interest in yamantak lately, before you two another one also asked me about the yamantak." Can you recall this man? Asked Tigress; "Unfortunately no, Yesterday I was busy while entertaining some tourists from USA, his details just skipped my mind but he speaks mandarin.."

Tigress and I came out of the Institute , I asked her "Who can it be, any premise?" "No, It can be anybody but likely someone close to or unlikely some Tibet loving Chinese. "Driver, take us to the spot of accident." The driver obliged. Within one hour we were standing at the accident spot. Deep into the gorge the crash happened, retrieval of Ringo's half unconscious body was some task , I thought. Suddenly Tigress chimed, I want to take a closer look, so I am going down, don't be afraid PO. With this Tigress started climbing down the gorge by less steeper portions of it; within two minutes Tigress became as small as an action figure to me. I estimated the gorge must be 200 feet deep. Though Tigress is a good trekker I was anxious about her. The driver affirmed "Madam has reached there." Then after 15 minutes I can hear Tigress's characteristic whistling and then"Po, I need a hand." I pulled her up and asked "Got that yamantak thingy?" She replied "No, some broken parts, shattered glass and this." The object she was holding was a button of a Coat. She then said " Need to do some more trekking." I said firmly "I am coming this time." She chuckled affirmatively.

We climbed up the mountain, she asked me to lead ;if I fall down then she will be able to save me. This mountain was not steep at all, when we reached a somewhat plain land she asked me to stop. "From here the Rolling stone has rolled, look how the ferns are thrashed ." Tigress asserted, suddenly she knelt down and said "Po come over here." I came to the spot and saw tigress was pointing at some hole of some one inch depth. I have seen this types of holes, my dad uses a walking stick, whenever he takes a stroll after a rain, this type of holes are made on the softened soils in the park. My heart pounded in excitement, then it is more than a freakish accident. Tigress stated coldly "Someone or a bunch of miscreants killed in a very smart manner".

"Po, I need to do some experiment, I am going down I want you to roll down this small stone over there aiming at me; I will do the same to you in next turn; will it be ok for you to jump out of the way just in case?" " Sure, kitten anything 4 u", she gave me a playful glare. We started the experiment; in my turn the stone rolled away 15 feet before Tigress crossed the niche from where I rolled the stone, in my case after I crossed and went about 10 feet , the stone rolled off. I climbed up to see Tigress , she was sitting and cursing herself" How am I such stupid,? nobody plans a murder based on **_One chance in a million_** Po, first they pushed off the jeep with Dr. Ringo and then they rolled the stone to give it a freak accident type outlook. The driver was also involved." I sat beside her and tried to calm her down, suddenly my sixth sense perked up and I pulled Tigress to my direction, a big rock rolled down over the spot where she was sitting previously, the stone hit the road and disappeared in the gorge. Tigress blurted "Thanks Po." I know she is saying it from her heart of hearts. We climbed down, there was no enroute discussion between us, Tigress suddenly became very quiet, I know it is the indication of an upcoming storm. On reaching hotel Tigress asked me to go to the room she has some business to sort out. I was going to the room, suddenly popped up, his looks were telling me he is freaked out. He blurted nervously "Did you sleep well yesterday?" Yes you look nervous, what's the matter? I asked."Well, at night somebody has dropped this paper in my room," , he showed me a paper , something was written on it in Tibetan language. "They will kill me, this must be a threat." I assured him " You are not a Tibetan, if they wanted to threat you they would have done it in mandarin or English not in a language which you do not understand; so I do not think you should be worried." "I second that." A familiar voice came from behind , Tigress is back and is just standing behind us. asked "Ok, then I think tomorrow is a good day to the Buddhist monastery , will you guys accompany me?" We said yes in unison, again frowned and asked tigress," So you are saying there is no trouble, ok I take it in face value, if something happens I will cont on you.""That's good but my presence can enhance the chances of problems at times." This reply from Tigress brought out a priceless look on 's face. It was tough for me to suppress my urge of lolling; but courtesy.

After biding him goodbye we came back to our room, we needed a bath and then a heavy lunch and we needed it fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress woke me up around 4.30p.m ,she was already ready "wake up we need to go out take our evening stroll dumpling." Yawning I woke up and got ready, we went out. I asked her 'In the noon you went out, got something special.' She said 'Po, do you remember Crane?' 'Yes the Crane of Intelligence Wing , but?' 'I gave him a call to hack all emails and SMSes that had received from past one week, mostly were useless to me but one email was quite peculiar it read "Your son is lust monster" from some , 'lust monster,seriously, is pritxt an organization of nuts?' "apparently not Po, Crane confirmed that it is a private detective agency .I also messaged about our exploits and asked him to come asap.' Now it was becoming messier for me, all incidents look related but ,Thinking logically was never my prowess , but I am sure Tigress will solve it especially before the police. The three characteristic folds on her forehead has formed, I know she is deep in though. My trance broke by hearing Hi, Po from a familiar canine, Helmut waved to us, both of us waved him back. Tigress asked him 'Do you know about the Lama dance in the Monastery scheduled tomorrow ?' 'What lama dance? Oh that one, you guys must be going so can I tag along?' "Sure thing" she answered. Helmut went back after a few minutes, we also came back only to be greeted by a freaked up . 'I an done, I am finished.' 'hey, hey, loosen up man' I comforted him. 'I took the paper to art institute to help me , and they said it 'Giang-fu' meaning death ,they will kill me, I am a innocent man minding my own business what wrong I have done.'I tried to comfort him 'only death is written, not your death, play cool, just chill.' Tigress chuckled at this scenarioif wants to have her empathy he must stop crying and whining like a wimp. I told him tomorrow we will visit the monastery , the environment will help him to heal. I came back only to find Tigress sitting on the bed with her scrapbook open, she asked without looking at me,'Po help me to form the queries.' 'Sure Ti.'

Q:When we arrived here?

A:14th may

Q:Who were present in lushan that day?

A:Us, , , Helmut.

Q:Who all were present on 13th ?

, , Helmut, .

'I need to meet this , and another thing also mailed on 10th that he will be arriving on 14th. ' Suddenly Tigress sent some mail by her iphone and said 'let this reply come Po ,It will be more clearer than ever.'

After dinner , Tigress told me'Dumpling I need some alone time to think on this,maybe 30minutes , so why don't go out to take a post dinner stroll.' I knew tigress is going to wrap it up sharply and tonight's work is very important for that triumphant accomplishment. I went out, bought chewing gums and stared walking while exercising my jaws. In the light of glowing streetlights I can see a figure approaching me. My muscles tensed up, mentally I readied myself for any situation, I am also a kung-fu literate I have nothing to worry. When the figure came closer I realized he was Helmut, but he completely ignored me and walked away. It was strange, Helmut was always a friendly person, he never showed any kind of arrogance or high nosed culture. It is almost 9.30p.m so I took the road to my hotel. On reaching I found Tigress readied in her night dress waiting for me. She said in a seducing tone 'I know how you feel when this pesky things comes but, cant help it, I am vowing we will surely make out once this thing gets done.' I could not help from being content.I told her about the incident of Helmut, she just said 'He was drunk.' I woke up only to find a paper note sticking out, I thought Tigress might have left it for me , I readied and then suddenly saw Tigress coming through the door, I asked her, did you leave this note ? No, she rushed and picked it up, it said 'Giang-fu' we know it now thanks to . Tigress chuckled ,'looks like I am going in the correct direction' she added. 'Ok, I have booked the cab at 10.30 and have also informed Helmut and .' The road to the Buddhist monastery was literally eventless , the roads were narrow but well maintained the hills , the gorges and the flashing greenery soothed my eyes. We reached the monastery within 2hours, the lama dances are going on, monks are blowing huge trumpet like instruments, the small scale gongs are used to give extra audio, some puppet dance was going on. I asked Tigress ' are Ashramas somewhat monasteries?' She replied 'Yes; does my brain works slowly on hill stations? Po that monster was monastery and lust was lushan.' So it said "**_Your son is in a Lushan Monestary."_** If Pritxt has some credibility then Ringo's long lost son is here only. If Ringo made any will, then his son will get a load of money.' Suddenly Tigress tugged my arm and stared walking fastly towards the hall of the monastery. 'Someone is following us, I saw him spying on us ,he came to this direction.' The hall was nicely decorated , long white flags were hanging from the ceiling; we tried to search him, but no results came, suddenly we heard a familiar voice shouting for help, it was 's voice. We rushed following it , in the backside gorge we saw has fallen some 10 feet in the gorge and hanging on holding on a tree. We rescued him , he said he came here to take a pee and then someone pushed him from backside. He was literally shaking in fear, we feed him some coffee to ease him up, then Tigress called Helmut, we knew it is best for us to keep moving, we had our lunch and headed back. Around 4.30p.m we came back to rest house, we didn't let Helmut to pay his share; Tigress explained" For today you were our guest so we wno't let you pay the cab." He then invited all of us for coffee. When we entered the drawing room of the rest house we saw an elderly phoenix , he had a trimmed beard and was wearing blue shed spectacles. Helmut introduced him as . After pleasantries we all settled down, stated 'Helmut is a nice boy, but he should remember the local legend that clicking pictures will cause a deficiency in vital force.' Tigress asked 'Do you believe in such stuff?' chuckled 'Still Helmut clicked my pictures, my belief or scepticism is irrelevant here. They say when you take a picture you are imprisoning the portion of vitality of that person in that picture. Still" **_miles to go before I sleep_**."But I can see is unnerved and someone tried to harm him today.' was awe struck . He blurted" Who is it?"

replied in his baritone voice "Agent." Tigress sought explanation , replied 'God often punishes the guilty but sometimes he delivers justice by employing his agents.' face became bloodless white, laughed and said'I do not like foretelling fortunes. Man must make his own fortune. Self acquired knowledge is the best knowledge. Still I need to experiment a lot and know a lot.' Tigress said in an acclaiming tone 'But you have progressed a lot even without experimenting, I have also heard you can summon souls?' said with a confident smile"I can but it depends on the circumstances a lot, do you want to see? Who you want to summon?'

' ' she replied ,'A good choice young lady , souls are the source of all knowledge, at the time of death he may not had the information but he has it now for sure.'


	4. Chapter 4

said in a commanding tone with an uncharacteristic husky voice "Shut the windows, pull the curtains, all of you sit around the round table and arrange a candle, switch off the lights." obliged by pulling the curtains and shutting the window. Helmut brought a burning candle and put it on the table. barked again 'All of you keep your hands on the table and think about the deceased person.' Abruptly there was a flare of lighting, the blue spark being reflected from Xiang's spectacle made the atmosphere spookier and in the next moment we heard the howl of the thunder. After 10 minutes a huskier and unintelligible voice came from ; Tigress asked within a fraction of a second 'Have you come ?'

"Yes"

'Was your death caused by an accident?'

"No"

'Then what was it?'

"Murder."

'Who murdered you?'

"Riang. I will go now, I can't be here, ….."

came around within a minute , Everyone had gloomy faces, Helmut blurted Riang is the name of Ringo's long lost son. I opened the windows , and switched on the lights. Bth of us along with walked towards our hotel. Before leaving said " I think your bad spell has ended and beware of your bad spell.' I also noticed that uses a walking stick. Upon reaching hotel bade us goodbye and went to his room. On reaching our room Tigress whispered "Xiang is some sly fox, Po; he figured out that I am involving in trouble for my investigations or as I am suspecting him he is doing the vice versa." 'Tigress do you really believe that is not a poser?' 'I am not sure but he likes to create dramatic atmosphere which indicates that he may be a poser with a high odds, but he might have some powers, who knows.'

Ok we need to take a good long rest, excuse me Po I need to message Crain once she finished messaging Crain we went out for our daily stroll, arriving at jeep stand Tigress asked about the driver who survived the crash, we came to know he is driving a new cab Ch 34518, currently he is at Nanchang city. I could see the frustration in her face despite low illumination of street lights.

At the dinner table joined us, he was a little bit relaxed now, Tigress jokingly asked 'You are so happy, I guess Dr. Xiang has really lifted up your spirits?' 'Whatever , he is a genuine person. I don't know how he brought Ringo's soul and proved it was a murder. What do you think?' 'I think it is a cold blooded murder.' Tigress said as a matter of fact. "what?" 'I have substantial proofs.' Tigress replied. Coming back to our room I asked her 'Are you thinking that the driver is the killer?'

'No way he lacks motive, he might be an accomplish, just need to get my paws on that filthy scum, he will spill the beans in no time.' I have got feedback from Gongmen City and Crain, but I need some more proofs or I need that driver.'

That night I couldn't sleep well for the brewing excitement, I woke up rather early at 6.30 sharp. I saw Tigress has done her morning Yoga then bathed and now she is ready for breakfast. At 7.15 a.m we were going towards cab stand, Tigress again asked for Ch 35841, She got the same response. Now I could see how angry she was , she started punching her left palm with her right hand. I almost dragged her to the hotel and ordered two glasses of special Lushan Orange Squash. Tigress finished hers with a single sip, as I was finishing mine I saw Helmut talking to our hotel's receptionist and she directed him to us. Helmut came along with a serious face, he said 'Guys I have serious news, can I go to your room?' Of course I said. Upon arriving in our room We sat on our big cot, Helmut settled on the sofa, 'He stared showing us some pictures, in the 1st picture there is a jeep, in that a black safari claded wolf is lying unconsciously, the driver the ox is standing outside the jeep. In the second photo the jeep is falling down and the driver is running away, in the last photo the jeep is crashed in the gorge and no sign of the driver and someone is standing on the niche with a red robe. Tigress said 'Ha , I knew something was there, If I am not mistaking then you are the lost child of .' 'How are you so sure?' 'I have seen your eyes become watery as you were showing us this pictures and I have sources who substantiated this fact. But tell me why did you leave?' Helmut started 'As you know my mom was German Shepherd and a German citizen, when dad went to Germany they met and fell in love and they got married, when I was 13 my mom died, dad was always an unreachable person for me, after mom passed away we became more distant, then I heard he had eloped with someone so I left home in anger, went to germany and took my mother's title 'Ungar' first few years were very hard, once I settled down I learnt Photography then 3-4 years ago one of my dad's friends spotted me in Hungary he informed my dad; my dad put sleuths to track me down, from then I started to keep beard and also started wearing contact lenses. But no avail the sleuths informed him that I am in Lushan, he came here to track me down and take me home.'

I asked 'Was he able to recognize you?' 'No, I look completely different now, I was thinking of revealing myself to him but alas.' 'Do you suspect anyone?' Tigress asked him. 'For me Dr. Xiang is the main culprit, that day when he said my Chinese name I knew he is not only a fraud but might be the killer also.' 'That I suspect too. Where is he now, any ideas?' Tigress asked Helmut. He said he was going to Nanchang to study some artefacts.' 'Today it is too late I will book a cab for Nanchang at once .' She dialled reception's number and booked the cab. Helmut stood up, we saw him off.


	5. Chapter 5

Tigress was checking her colt revolver and putting bullets in it, she told me 'Po , you will take your lugar automatic pistol tomorrow. ' Anyone can be the culprit 'Helmut is the son so he has some motive, is the prime suspect.' I said "You are forgetting Chen." She replied 'He can drop the fake paper to draw sympathy , he can even dive in gorge and yelp for help but he is basically a wimp, he doesn't have nerve to pull the trigger.' Only Mr. Shen is out of the suspect list, he came with us and went back on the evening of the same day, so no issues with him or is it more than meeting the eye? will be arriving at 8'oclock tomorrow he informed me.' Tomorrow will be a long day. We also informed about tomorrows plan. Tigress messaged about tomorrows plan and also said she is going to blow the lid off.

As everything planned we all got ready around 7.30a.m and within 8.30 we started for Nanchang , our destination is Nanchang Government guest house which is 24 kilometres away from the city. The road to Nanchang is a drier path and devoid of much greenery , I really took pity on if there is a gun battle in Nanchang he is going to die for sure. We took a stop near a market, we bought the lunch of 6 people including the driver. Before we started , Tigress told about our real intention, he replied "I have Mr. and Mrs. Ping by my side along with , I am not afraid of anyone." Tigress said 'That's good but be on your guard.' We started off and the ride was going smoothly until a Jeep coming from behind blew its horn continuously but our driver Teng didn't bother because if it overtakes us we are going to drench in dust. In the rear view mirror both me and Tigress spotted Mr. Shen yelling out our names from that jeep. Tigress asked 'Stop it , we know that man.' Now we witnessed the trouble of following on this road, 's snow white feathers are almost became pitch black due to dust. Now he came up to our cab/Jeep while the other jeep followed us carrying his luggages. We went on, said pessimistically that 'You guys should have nailed that fraud Xiang at once, he might have fled by now.' Tigress virtually ignored him, we went on around 12.00 we reached the guest house. The dining space was very big , there was a big dining table surrounding it around 10 chairs , there were two couches also.

All the rooms of the guest house were opened. Mr. Shen settled in a couch, Helmut was standing at the entrance, went into the rooms to search a bathroom and Tigress went on to explore the rooms, I settled on the second couch. After sometime I heard sounds of clicks, Helmut is at work; Then simultaneously and Tigress entered the dining space. Mr. Shen said approvingly "Firstly I was not sure about you deduction but now I can see you were 100% right . Tigress was holding a wooden walking stick, just like Dr. Xiang uses one, Tigress started lightly patting her left palm with the stick.

barked 'Oh I am hungry, Mr. Chen Why don't you open our lunch packs?' Mr. Chen was going to oblige suddenly Tigress said in a cold voice 'Lunch can wait Mr. Shen.'

Everyone was dumbfounded, even Helmut came back , he was also awestruck.

Tigress continued ' before coming here you attended your nephews birthday at Hongkong on which date?'

'On 12th may, why?'

'I have contacts in both Gongmen and Hongkong, both of them verified that you have no living reletives and on 12 th may you were neither in Hongkong nor in Gongmen, whereas on 13th may's passenger list from Nunchang to Hongkong There was one Mr. Shen and in survellience camera you have been captured, I have the soft copy of that tape.'

'Stop this nonsense, what are you implying…' asked an angered Shen.

'Shut up and sit down ; firstly you are a liar, secondly you are a traitor. Your partner was an honest and simple businessman, he was an easy one to be duped. You used his name and his goodwill for plundering money and pursue your unethical vested interest. You invested on research on agent orange and making it agent radio orange a project that got banned by the federal court. You somehow figured out that he knows this stuff, so you were searching for an opportunity to eliminate him.' Tigress said coldly Mr. Shen was gulping , he said 'this do not imply that I am the killer.'

Tigress suddenly asked" where is your pecock ring;?'

Mr. Shen felt his wing and then from his pocket picked it up and showed it to everyone.

Tigress smiled 'You had forgot to wear it while changing your make up.'

'Mr. Shen you and Dr. Xiang is the same person, your partner wasn't expecting you in lushan , so he got astonished by your sms, but you came just after him not as Shen but as Xiang, Dr. Xiang impressed Dr. Ringo by telling him about his life which, you Mr. Shen knew from the beginning. You also managed the driver by luring him. I also figured out that the driver got paid a huge amount from The account of Thunderbolt Chemicals.'

Mr. Shen was literally shaking , Tigress continued 'You went with him on 13th to that monestary, on the way you hit him with this stick to make him unconscious, then using driver's help throwing the jeep down the gorge and then rolling the stone using your stick as a lever.'

Suddenly a voice shirked with fear came from 's mouth.

Tigress turned her attention to him 'Now Mr. Chen, I know you visited the institute and the rest you tell me.'

'Ok I went there to get some info, they told me that artefact was unique, when I heard about the accident I thought pickpocketing a dead person is not a big issue, but I didn't find it.'

stood up and abruptly jumped towards the door, pushing Helmut out of the way in the process, Tigress followed him without wasting any time, but due to the fallen Helmut, she was slowed down a bit as there was only one way out. I heard a Jeep engine roaring we went out to see that Mr. Shen is fading away, Tigress won't let go this easily, I saw with a cent percent accuracy she sot the tire out. Teng knew we would follow them so he was ready, within a minutes distance we saw 's jeep tilted towards the woods, the driver came out with the starting handle in his hand, Tigress ignored him and ran in the forest, we three followed her, Teng went with his starting handle to deter his counterpart. All four of us were searching , we heard Helmut screaming 'Here he is.' We ran only to see that Mr. Shen thronged by two to three hundred slimy leaches. He was screaming 'Please save me, I will confess everything.' Tigress dragged him out by tugging the collar of his blezers. Tigress asked "Po get some salt."

Teng brought police force from local police station. has confessed everything, at the moment of murder he forgot to take the yamantak, after an hour it struck him and he retrived it,when he was coming up Chen was going down the gorge for same motive. Chen didn't see Shen; but he spotted Chen and so threatened him with life.

It was the afternoon, the scenery was great, Tigress said 'You are a small scale criminal Mr. Chen, You were lucky that you didn't get it else I had to arrange a punishment for you also. Now take this button of your shirt.' She handed him that button. I noticed for the first time that topmost button of his shirt was missing. He beamed a very characteristic smile just under his muzzle and said "Tha….means thanks".

The end


End file.
